Embodiments of the present invention relate to a receptacle (female) or plug (male) connector. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a connector with EMI or other interference shielding and/or a moisture infiltration indication system that may be incorporated into electronic devices, cables for connecting electronic devices, etc.
Numerous types of electrical connectors for interconnecting electronic devices exist in the art. Such connectors typically include two connectors that may mate with one another, such as a receptacle connector and a plug connector. The plug connector may engage the receptacle connector for establishing an electrical connection between pin-shaped contacts arranged in each connector. The connectors may be used in a variety of products. For example, a cable may have both a receptacle connector and a plug connector located at opposite ends of the cable. For another example, an electronic device may include one or more of a receptacle connector and a plug connector.
With increasing speeds of data being communicated via the contacts, the susceptibility of the data being communicated over the contacts to errors due to electromagnetic or other types of radiation received at the connector is also increasing. Similarly, with the increasing density and complexity of electronic devices to which connectors are embedded, the susceptibility of other components of the electronic devices to error as a result of electromagnetic radiation emitted from the connector is also increasing.
Further, electronic devices (and sometimes cables) are often highly sensitive to moisture. A common destructive point of entry for moisture into the device (or cable) is often at the connector since the contacts typically provide a direct path to moisture-sensitive circuitry located within the device. Although electronic devices are highly sensitive to moisture infiltration, it is difficult to determine, after a device becomes inoperable, whether the device failure is due to moisture infiltration or some other reason. It is often important to determine whether the device failure is due to moisture infiltration as such a cause of failure may render a manufacturer's warranty void.
It would therefore be desirable to provide connectors (male or female, provided in electronic devices or elsewhere) that reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or other types of interference, increase the resilience of the device or cable to moisture exposure, and provide an ability to detect moisture infiltration.